A Feast of Luck
by RobinLost
Summary: What happened to Gladstone before Donald and Scrooge showed up to save him?


When Gladstone arrives in Macraw, he doesn't suspect a thing when he stumbles upon what must be the biggest and most expensive casino in the city. It draws him in. He doesn't question it. He doesn't think there's anything wrong.

This is what happens.

He wins.

He always wins.

Somewhere smaller might try to chase him out, but he's in the biggest casino in Macraw. The big casinos always seem to like him. At first. He's never questioned why.

This one is no different, the host seems amazed and pleased at his luck, doing everything he can to get Gladstone to stay.

Gladstone doesn't think about it. He never thinks about it. He'll stay while he's welcomed, and trust his luck to send him elsewhere when the welcome runs out.

If he's a bit tired the next day? He doesn't notice. It was a long flight, he's sleeping in a new place.

He spends the day winning. But all his days are spent winning.

There's a time limit on these things, there's only so long a casino is willing to stand him, but it's only been a week, he should be fine.

The days pass in a blur, part of him is waiting for some sign he's unwelcomed here.

He's sleeping longer, he's eating more, he's losing weight. He doesn't notice.

It occurs to him rather belatedly, he's bored.

He can't remember the last time he went outside. He doesn't remember what the sun feels like on his feathers. He hasn't spoken to his family in months.

He's been here months, but he'll still gets turned around, the place is a maze, and it keeps changing, nearly daily there will be something new, something different.

He gets distracted.

He doesn't find the exit.

He sleeps in until noon, vague plans in his mind about going outside, breathing fresh air, getting some sun.

He gets distracted. It's never been a problem before. (Alright, maybe it was a problem. But it's never made his life hard before.)

He spends a fortnight, with every intention of going outside, and getting constantly distracted.

"Alright Gladstone, today's the day. You can do it. Just ignore everything. Focus on the prize." He tells his reflection, really looking at it for the first time in a while.

He looks tired, he's lost weight, there's a hollowness to his eyes he hasn't noticed before and would really like to unsee.

"I should really go visit Don after this." He decides. There's nothing like Donald to cheer him up.

He finds the exit.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Liu Hai asked, putting a hand on Gladstone's back and trying to guide him back into the casino.

"Just for a walk. I thought I would get a little sun, send a postcard to my cousin…" Gladstone replied. He's trying to make light of it, but his gut is twisting, there's something wrong here.

"But surely you should eat something first?"

Gladstone twists away, "I'm sure there's food out there." He dives for the exit.

And gets yanked up short.

"No, my lucky friend."

There's a chain around Gladstone's ankle. He looks up at the toad in fear.

"I don't think you are going anywhere."

The hotel dissolves around them. Gladstone can only stare in horror as all the people turn into cards, the glowing green walls...

His luck.

The walls feel like his luck.

"Now my delicious treat," Liu Hai pulls him close, dragging him up. "How about a game." A slot machine appears in front of them, Liu Hai is standing behind Gladstone with his hands on his shoulders.

Gladstone doesn't know what to do.

He pulls the level.

The machine spins to life, but Gladstone isn't paying any attention to it.

Liu Hai sighs behind him, licking his lips.

Gladstone can feel… something. He's not noticed before. There's a pressure, and the feeling of something missing, something being taken from him.

It doesn't hurt. Exactly. He would have noticed pain. He's just tired.

"Again" It's a different game. Little dogs racing around a track. Gladstone selects his piece.

He closes his eyes. He wins. There's more of him gone.

There's a lot of him gone. He's being hollowed out.

"Again." He doesn't even bother to open his eyes as a ball is handed to him. He tosses it aimlessly. He wins. He always wins.

He can feel his luck react, it's the only thing left untouched, it is drawn out by the game, he can feel Liu Hai breathing it in, and taking more of Gladstone with every breath.

"Absolutely divine." Liu Hai purrs in Gladstone's ear. "Now you're shaking, you must be hungry. I wouldn't want you to starve."

They are at the buffet table, and Liu Hai fills up a plate with all of Gladstone's favourites.

Gladstone is trembling as he eats. He has to eat. Liu Hai watches him.

Then it's game after game after game. Gladstone wins every one. He stops counting. He can barely stand.

Whatever subtlety Liu Hai's had before has deserted him as he gorges himself on Gladstone's luck.

Gladstone doesn't remember falling asleep. He wakes up in his bed.

Everything is back to normal, except maybe shinier.

He's primped and petted and made a fuss of. It's like yesterday never happened.

Until he wins something.

He can feel Liu Hai. A chill runs down his back. He can feel Liu Hai, like someone just licked him. He turns around and Liu Hai is watching him, a satisfied smile on his face.

Gladstone wanders the casino in a daze. He has no idea what to do. He wants out.

Usually he can just ignore his luck pouring good fortune on his head, it's normal for him. Today, he can't ignore it. Today every time his luck reacts, another bit of Gladstone is gone.

He feels like a popsicle, slowly melting while the toad licks him up.

He loses track of time. (Who is he kidding? He hasn't kept track of time in years.)

He sleeps. He wakes. He wins. He's being slowly eaten alive.

He tries to escape again.

Liu Hai just casually pulls him back in, the facade of the casino fading away, and Gladstone is drained to the dregs again.

He wakes up, and his feathers feel wrong, like paper. His eyes are hollow. Everything feels distant, food doesn't taste the same, his clothes feel too soft and smooth.

He tries hurting himself, pinching the back of his hand. It doesn't hurt enough. Then Liu Hai is there and he doesn't dare try anything else.

He wishes Donald was here. He wishes uncle Scrooge was here. They would know what to do.

The plan doesn't come all at once.

He knows Donald has terrible luck. Maybe if he was here, Gladstone's luck wouldn't be so good?

But he's a prisoner, he can't get a letter out, he can't make a phone call. Liu Hai watches him too closely. He'll know.

He doesn't get a lot of news from outside, but he's channel surfing one morning and there's his family.

Uncle Scrooge and Donald and the kids. Back from Atlantis.

Gladstone plays the clip over and over again.

He misses them. He didn't realise how much until he saw them again.

He can't help himself. He spends hours replaying the same newclip, or staring at the frozen image of his family.

Liu Hai notices.

Gladstone flinched away from him. He's not played a game today. His luck… his luck had reacted when he found the newclip, but that's all it's done today. He hasn't moved from his room, or even his bed.

"Scrooge McDuck?" Liu Hai asked.

"My uncle. Richest duck in the world." Gladstone tells him.

"He must be an extremely lucky man." Liu Hai is watching Scrooge, naked hunger on his face. The toad licks his lips, he's given up hiding his nature when they're alone together.

It's a terrible plan. Gladstone knows it's a terrible plan. "I could get him here."

"Could you?"

"He's my uncle. If he thinks I'm in trouble, he'll come running. Once he's here…"

Liu Hai grins.

Gladstone knows it's a terrible plan.

But he also knows there might not be a Gladstone to save, if they don't get here soon.


End file.
